It's a BoyGirl Thing
by Kyeire
Summary: Grams takes an instant liking to Damon the first time she lays eyes on him. Things are becoming worse between Damon and Bonnie though. hmmm…Something was going on between them? OOO! This feud MUST come to a stop!  So…what does Grams do? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This has just been hanging around on my computer, so I just randomly decided to put it up.**

**Okay. It popped into my head as I was watching this movie...**

** The other stories are going to stay, I promise, and...I'm working on them as much as I can...that damned writer's block! **

**But I decided to give you guys a little bit of something while you're waiting for the others. **

**Chapter 1**

Stefan walked into his room at the boarding house, not at all surprised to see Damon standing relaxed next to the window.

He took off his jacket, taking his time getting comfortable. Damon didn't change his stance, but the skin around his eyes started tightening up, so he knew he had accomplished his goal. It was rare when he could keep Damon sitting like this, since he never knew what Damon was interested besides human blood, and he was not going to use that as a bribe. Usually, it was the other way around, with Damon smirking as he dragged out the apprehension, and he the one trying to keep cool, waiting for the so called "important information".

He reveled in his success a few more seconds as he took off his shoes, and scooted them under his bed. He laid back and folded his arms behind his head, crossing his legs at the ankle. He was trying his best to show his brother how painfully annoying he could be.

That and he was proud of himself for finding his brother's weakness.

"Oh, hey brother." He finally acknowledged his brother.

Damon stood in the same place the same way as when Stefan entered his room, but his face was angry, his posture a little more rigid. "Don't 'hey brother' me. You know why I'm here. Tell me what you want to tell me so I can leave."

Stefan smiled. "You mean about Bonnie?" He asked sweetly.

Damon growled and turned his back on Stefan. "I'm leaving."

"She just told me she's having a welcome home party at her grandmother's sometime around five p.m. on Sunday."

"Why would I want to know about something like that?" Damon wore one of his devil-my-care smirks. "I have to feed. Catch you later!"

Stefan smugly smiled after his brother left. He'd taken the bait. He'd do nothing more than kill to get there now, just to see how this one would turn out. He'd only seen his brother in love once, and that was Katherine. If he was willing to do something as dumb as give up his humanity for Katherine, who ended up just being an obsession, what would he do now, when he was denying his attraction to the lovely redhead who just came home from two years at a university in Massachusetts. Would he be able to resist the strong pull of attraction after so long?

Stefan laughed. He _had _to go!

**Does it sound interesting? I have more! But first, I would love a great review from you! **

**~Kyeire~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two!**

**(I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE IT IF YOU REVIEWED!)**

**Warning: Elena lovers may be offended by a Damon statement. WARNING!**

**Chapter 2**

"What am I doing?" Damon hissed, irritated as he paid for the red and orange poppies. The old lady at the register wrapped the flowers on plastic wrap. "The young lady who receives these is truly blessed!" She smiled innocently at Damon as she passed them to him. "Good luck!" She called out to his retreating back.

"Good luck?" He said as soon as the store door closed behind him. "For what? It's just a party. It's not like I'm proposing." Those words out of his mouth stopped him dead in his tracks. "Hah." He shook his head. "I couldn't very well go empty-handed to a party. Why am I second-guessing my own actions?" He ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed.

He arrived at Bonnie's grandmother's house ten minutes later. From the outside, it looked nice and cozy, as the typical grandmother's house would look. Outsiders wouldn't suspect from this point of view that a witch would live within.

Come to think of it, he never had been here, and for that matter, never met Bonnie's grandmother.

He rang the doorbell with sweaty palms. Should he act more nonchalant? Or maybe he should smile and act nice?

The door opened. "Hey Bonnie, I-"

"So you're the one called Damon, am I correct?" Who Damon assumed was Bonnie's grandmother had opened the door and had asked the question. She surprisingly threw off the vibe of a strong lady, even if she just reached to his chin. Her graying red hair was put neatly in a loose bun, and her baby blue eyes studied him from head to toe.

Then a small smile showed that she wasn't disappointed. "Not bad."

For some reason, Damon felt proud of himself for being approved by Bonnie's grandmother.

Damon smiled. "Thanks Ms...ah, Bonnie's grandmother." He scratched the back of his dark head, realizing he didn't know her name.

She just chuckled and said, " Just call me Grams." Then she shooed him in.

Damon spotted Stefan as soon as he entered and scowled. He immediately wanted to punch that smug smile off his face. He turned away and nearly bumped into Elena.

"Oh, ah, hi." Elena said. flipping her perfect blonde hair behind her. "How are you Damon?"

Damon almost ran for it...if it had not been for his pride. He had been avoiding this girl for a whole year, and yet, Elena still didn't notice it, based on how she greeted him with that warm smile.

He hated himself for thinking this way, and hoped he never had to admit it, but he was starting to see how slow Elena was.

Meredith came down the stairs and stared at him so hard, he was sure she knew exactly what he was thinking. But then all she said was, "Hey, long time no see."

Bonnie was next, coming down the stair, seeming to be in a hurry...like always. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting I was just trying to..." She trailed off and froze where she was midway down the stairs when she came face to face with Damon. "Why are you here?"

"Bonnie!" Grams gasped, clearly astonished.

"What? I didn't invite him!"

Damon's face hardened. He should have known he wasn't invited. He smiled his cold smile, knew it was cold, but couldn't do anything about it. "It's okay. I just came by to congratulate you on your dropping out of college." He thrust the bouquet at her. "Congrats!" He said sarcastically.

"See? This is why I didn't want you to come!" Bonnie jammed her finger at Damon's chest.

"Don't you know?" Damon asked, putting his hands into his pockets and leaning his top half forward. "I go where I want."

"Funny you want to be here now, but you didn't want to be here two years ago."

Damon's whole body froze. "So you really don't believe what I told you? " before Bonnie could speak, he went on. "Fine, don't. Just don't ask for me when you need me. I definitely won't be there." Then he turned smartly on his heel and started for the door.

"Hey honey." Grams stopped him right before he opened the front door. "So sorry. I wish you could've stayed longer."

Damon's face hardened. "No, I've stayed long enough. I should have never came."

And he left.

**Once again, please review.**

**~Kye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying it! But I have a feeling you are. I can't believe how many visitors I have to this story! Usually, I get a lot of hits, but the visitor count is very low. :) **

**Special thanks to these people who reviewed the first and second chapter:**

damvampsal21  
Nightgirl25  
BamonLove321  
Shay  
thesocialriotmachine  
Epona's Chosen  
Lula6791  
brooke and courtney  
STarSHipper

**Thank you Guys much! I really appreciate it!  
**

**Chapter 3**

Grams knocked on Bonnie's door hours after the party was over. "Hey hun."

Bonnie looked up from her book and smiled. "Hey Grams."

"So did you like the party?"

The twinkle in Bonnie's eyes told Grams that it had meant a lot to her. "All my friends care deeply for me. They don't look down on me for leaving the university when I had problems there."

Grams sat down right next to Bonnie one her bed. "And what about that young boy who left early?" Grams finally got to the subject that had been bugging her.

All sentimental looks left her granddaughter's face who refused to look at her and decided to stare a hole through the wall. "What about him?"

Grams looked at her with narrowed eyes. Something happened between those two that hurt her. "What happened?"

It was a long time before Bonnie spoke. "Let's just say he let me down when I needed him the most. Can we not talk further about _him_?"

Grams was saddened. To have two people who seemed to care enough about each other this way to be hurt by each other...it saddened her.

"Okay. Goodnight hun." She left the room, closing Bonnie's door with a soft _click_.

Was it only her that could see the emotions that run deep here?

Surely those two were blinded to the fact.

Suddenly, it clicked. "I've got just the spell for this!" She said with a snap of her fingers.

With the door closed to her working room, Grams laid out the necessary things.

Then chanted:

_Fire, water, earth, air,  
__I call thee each to my humble lair__  
to do what I bid thee while this candle is lit  
__and help this task I give spirit  
__take them deep within themselves  
__and repeat those feeling they both have felt,  
__switch their souls, let bodies stay  
__show them what their young hearts crave!_

The candle flickered, then blew out. The task was complete. Grams smiled in satisfaction. It should be interesting to see what the next days would bring.

**So I hope you guys liked! No, I didn't go look up a chant from some ancient dusty spell book anywhere...I had immense fun writing the chant!**

**But Please Review~!**

**~Kye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I know, it's been a minute since I've updated. Hope you like it!**

**Special thanks to these peoples who've reviewed!..although I'm going to have to stop putting all of the reviewers. From here on out, if you review the previous chapter, you'll be mentioned in the present chapter. :p**

**But for the last time, here are those who've reviewed! Thank you!**

Damvampsal21  
Pretty_Little_Vampires  
STarSHipper  
Lula6791  
brooke_and_courtney  
Eponas_Chosen  
thesocialriotmachine  
shay  
Nightgirl25  
DontKaire  
Lily_CullenSalvatore  
Pheonix_of_the_Night

**Once again THANK YOU!**

**And on to the chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

Damon woke up, feeling kind of different than usual.

Oh…he usually had a girl laying on his arm. They would stay asleep as he slipped out of their house.

Looking towards the sunlight coming through the window, he realized he'd slept past his usual time. She was probably up already, somewhere else in the house. These were pretty easy to get away from too.

All he had to do was fly out the window.

Trying to open the widow, he realized fact number one.

His arms were small, slender, and…_hairless_.

Fact number two was that he was wearing an oversized T-shirt….and right there, as he looked down at his short-_short?-_ body, were two lumps on his chest.

The whole world stilled. The silence roared in his ears. Then it all became chaos as he rushed out the door, looking for the restroom.

Opening and slamming doors, rushing down the hallway until he reached the end. It was the only one locked. When he jiggled the handle, he heard an aged woman's voice say, "Just a sec, Bon."

_Bon! _As in _Bonnie? _That's where he was? And on the other side of the door was probably Bonnie's Grandmother. _Cazzo*_.

Looking back down at those…_things_…they could only be one thing…unless he grew two identical tumors overnight. A female chest. Boobs. Tits. Breasts. Whatever way he said it, it was still the same thing.

He took a step back. Then another, and another, until he bumped into the wall.

The bathroom door opened, and sure enough, there was the short, wise-looking woman he'd met last night. Except, she seemed to have grown...or maybe he' shrunk...

She smiled. "It's all yours, hon."

To Damon, trying to smile was like trying to shape a stone with bare hands, but he'd managed to bring a sort of smile to his face before he robotically made it past Grams and into the bathroom. As quick as he could, he closed the door behind him, locked it. For a few seconds, he kept his hand on the doorknob, clinging to the oak door, dreading to confirm what he already knew.

Slowly, reluctantly, he moved from the door closer to the mirror. And, with one last deep breath, he turned his eyes to the mirror as he moved in front of it.

What came out wasn't a minor curse, as the usual Damon would have done.

What escaped his…well, Bonnie McCullough's small mouth, was that of a panicked scream.

* * *

The same panicked reaction was happening a few blocks away, at an irrelevant person's house when Bonnie found a young woman wrapped around her. With a yelp and a push, she managed to get the girl off of her, but realized two things in the process.

One: the voice he used to yelp in was way deeper than her usual. Two: the arm she used to push the girl away from her was way bigger and way harrier than her own arm.

Which made her panic all over again. When she opened her mouth to scream, a guy's yell filled the room.

The woman woke up, rubbed her eyes and looked at her yawning. "Damon? Are you alright?"

_Damon?_ Why was she calling out Damon's name?

She looked at the girl trying to wake up, and a feeling of dread started to form in her throat. "Where's the restroom?" She choked out, the deep voice freaking her out even more.

"Right across the hall." Bonnie ran for it like the hounds of hell were on her heels.

When she managed to close the door with shaky hands, she rushed to the mirror. The dark eyes in that pale face framed by dark sleek hair made her lose the will to stand, and she slumped-in Damon's body-until her back was against the cabinets, her eyes stared unsightly at the blank white wall in front of her.

"This must be a dream."

***Cazzo: Fuck.**

**AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Damon screamed! Ahahahahah! I am seriously rolling on the floor laughing! The laughter didn't even hit me until I read over it after I finished writing it. Sooooo hilarious!**

**And I'm sorry, I know most may not see Damon with hairy arms...in my story, he has a very small amount of it on his arms. Not caveman hairy, but he definitely has more hair than Bonnie would have on her arms. :D**

**But anyways, please tell me! Tell me if I did a good job of showing how they realized they were in opposite gendered bodies! I wanna know!**

**~Kyeire~**

**P.S: That means review...or else...**

**P.S about the P.S: Yes, that's a threat. X)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks to nine people who reviewed!**

**Thanks to:**

Angellove12  
Pretty_Little_Vampires  
Eponas_Chosen  
damvampsal21  
Nightgirl25  
STarSHipper  
Pheonix_of_the_Night  
LastChaos  
Lily_CullenSalvatore

**Here's chapter 5!**

Grams watched Bonnie run out the door wearing a T-shirt and jeans. She also saw her wearing that black jacket that, upon her receiving it from Grams, she said she would most likely never wear it.

Evidence enough, Grams smiled, satisfied that her spell had worked.

* * *

Damon ran out of the McCullough's house, panic clear on Bonnie's face. The house had suffocated him, and he couldn't help but run out. The living nightmare continued as he ran down the street, unconsciously running toward the Salvatore mansion.

Panic choked him. How the hell did this happen? He didn't understand, but he hoped he would wake up very soon, or he would die.

He had to find Bonnie. She probably understood what was happening.

The thought had him skidding to a halt. If he was in Bonnie's body, then Bonnie would probably be in his body, but he remembered he hadn't gone to the mansion last night. He'd made a date with the local bar, gotten pissy drunk and staggered after a girl who decided to take him home with her. His body was at that girl's house.

The problem with that…he had no idea where this girl's house was.

Then the eeriest thing happened. He saw himself running towards him. He was frozen a few seconds, freaked out by it. It was something you only saw on TV or in your dreams.

His brain finally kicked in, telling him that he wasn't in his own body, and that person running towards him was probably the owner of the body he was in.

The Damon coming towards him had a crazed look in his eyes. It didn't even look like he had seen him.

Damon stepped in front of his own body before his own feet could run past him.

"Bonnie?" He asked, still a little freaked that his voice was a higher, girly voice. Every male's nightmare.

But that name caught his body's attention, and those dark eyes turned towards him intensely.

For some odd reason, that seemed to flip his belly.

He cleared his throat. "Ah, um-"

"Damon? What's happening!" It was even stranger to hear your own voice directed to yourself. It was _nothing _like talking to yourself in the mirror.

"I have no idea. I was hoping you would know."

"Me? Why would you-" Bonnie pointed a finger at him. "Oh no! You're not going to dump this on me!"

"Well," With hands palm up, he looked around, as if looking for an answer to pop out of thin air, although with Bonnie's body it didn't have the same effect. "There aren't really other magic users around he-"

"And why would I want to be in your bo-"

The light bulb went off in both their heads at the same time. Simultaneously, they opened their mouths and said, "Grams!"

**Please leave a review~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know...it's been a long time since I've updated, and for that, I sincerely apologize. I really hate to have writer's block, but I think I've finally come out of it...Yay! **

**And thanks to these who've reviewed Chapter 5:**

**Lula6791  
Lily CullenSalvatore  
damvampsal21  
Kyeire (Ahhahah! Yep, I reviewed my own story! Wanna see what I said? Just go to the reviews page.)  
Pheonix of the Night  
zxwolfgirlxz  
LastChaos  
Epona's Chosen  
GEM1588  
Nightgirl25 **

**Thanks guys! I really appreciate your reviews and your support!**

**Chapter 6**

The two young ones came banging through the door faster than Grams would have expected. Damon came walking up to her, walking both awkwardly, and looking awkwardly. "Grams! What did you do?" He asked in a slightly uncomfortably panicked yell.

It was hard not to smile as Grams answered, "Are you okay honey?" She emphasized looking behind him to Bonnie. "And you're with my granddaughter? How nice! You guys finally are friends again?"

Damon answered promptly, hardly, "No!"

Grams stared at Bonnie's face. Watched it go hard.

Grams raised her eyebrows. "No? Why are you two together then? And not fighting either…"

"We've come to a…problem." Bonnie said, her arms crossed as she leaned against the door frame.

"Grams…you have no idea?" Damon stared intently at her.

She struggled to keep a concerned look on her face. "Is there something wrong my dear? Did you need my help with something?" She struggled to keep her gaze leveled as she stared Damon straight in the eyes.

Damon searched, then broke the gaze, looking away. "No. We're okay." Then he walked out the door, past Bonnie, who was still leaning against the doorframe.

Grams could tell that they'd switched bodies more because of Bonnie than Damon, since she knew her more. Her hair was up in a ponytail, the bangs in the front loose to cover the sides of her face. The way she'd dressed in jeans, a simple white T-shirt and that black leather jacket. Last of all her stance gave it all away. She stood more laid back. If Bonnie was a tomboy, this was exactly how she would've dressed.

"Hey hun?" She asked Bonnie. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

Suddenly, Bonnie looked uncomfortable. "Well, ah…yeah. We're okay Mrs.-I mean Grams." Then she took off, probably following Damon.

As soon as she disappeared, Grams let loose laughing. They were so adorable! But she knew, as she did laugh, that when they went out that door, they were going to be looking for answers. The laughter finally subsided. Too bad they didn't confide in Grams-as she knew they wouldn't- because she would've told them the way to switch back.

They would have to admit those feelings bottled up in them. But to get to the feelings, they would have to get that fight out of the way…the one they'd been fighting for about two years.

**.~*~.**

Bonnie stomped down the street in Damon's body. She'd been sure that Grams had done this…because if she didn't, then who would have? She didn't know anyone else who could have.

Ah…Bonnie?" How weird to have someone call you by your name in your own voice…

She turned and looked at herself. Creepy, but she knew it was Damon she was talking to, not herself. He'd changed her hair. Usually she had it down and free, but he put it up except for her bangs. And that jacket that she felt bad for not wearing it since Grams bought it for her…did it really look that good on her? Suddenly, as she look down at her own body, she was surprised at how fragile and…beautiful she looked.

Her heart it her ribcage…once…twice…three tim-

"Bonnie!" Damon yelled. Bonnie shook Damon's dark head, clearing her thoughts. What was that? ! What had she just been thinking?

Damon looked up at his own body, still weirded out that he was looking up at his own face…but…was that a blush that took over his cheeks? "What the _hell_ are you thinking Bonnie?"

"What? Ah…nothing! Nothing at all!" She wouldn't meet his eyes. Damn her.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her. Waited, but she just played around with her fingers, then the hem of his shirt. That's when he noticed that she was still wearing the same clothes he had been last night.

"Bonnie? I think you should change."

"What? Hm? Oh yeah, I think we should change back too, but we have to-"

"No! I was talking about your clothes." Damon rolled his eyes. What exactly was it that she'd been thinking that made her out of her mind now?

It only made him more curious.

He sighed. "Follow me, I'll go find you some clothes to put on."

**Thank you guys much for reading! And I'm very sorry for how long it took me to update!**

**Please review! If you review this chapter, you'll be mentioned in the next chapter! :D**

**~Kyeire~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! How are you? SO here's another chapter. It was nothing like expected, but hilarious nonetheless...and has sprung a problem...I wonder if you'll spot it! :D**

**Oh! BTW! Poll on my page!**

**Thanks to these lovelies for reviewing!:**

**Lily CullenSalvatore  
Epona's Chosen  
lastriot  
damvampsal21  
Lula6791  
Pheonix of the Night  
Lalala **

**Thanks A LOT guys! **

**Chapter 7**

Bonnie stared at Damon-no, her-back as he led the way to his mansion. What was going on was scary as hell, but if she looked at this from a positive view, it was an experience that would last a lifetime. She willed the hand which, biologically speaking, was Damon's to raise up enough so that she could stare at it. It had to be twice as large as her own, but it didn't feel any heavier…due to the fact that the body was used to it.

She shook her head. It was so confusing to think about it from a logical point of view. Actually, logically speaking, this…switch of souls into different bodies was positively impossible…and yet, here were two living, breathing bodies putting logic to shame.

The sudden movement in her pocket had her jumping. And Damon turned to watch her through her own eyes. When Bonnie just stared back at him, he spoke up. "You're going to have to answer that, because, although that phone call is for me, frankly speaking, I am not usually a girl."

Bonnie fumbled, trying to pull the thing out of her pocket, then stared dumbly at it while it rang.

"Well?" Damon asked.

She looked at him, confusion rich in the face that actually belonged to Damon. "I-I don't know how to use a cell phone!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Flip it open and put it to your ear."

Bonnie still looked confused. "Fl-flip it…flip-"

"Like this!" Damon said, aggravated as he opened the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Now say hello." He added as though he was talking to a kid.

"H-hello?" She asked tentatively into the electronic device.

"Damon? Are you alright?" the tinny voice sounded a lot like…

Bonnie gasped. "I-It's Stefan!" She panicked.

"No duh smarty pants. Now quit it with the sarcasm. I need a favor." Stefan sounded relaxed.

Bonnie looked at Damon with wide eyes. "What do I do?" She whispered. Unfortunately, she hadn't realized guys couldn't whisper well.

Both brothers spoke at the same time.

Stefan sounded surprised. "Wow I didn't know you'd comply so fast."

Damon sounded annoyed. "Just act like I would!"

"Wh-Well, uh. G-gotta go! Bye!" Bonnie threw the phone to Damon so he could end it. Damon didn't like that much.

"Why the hell are you going to throw this at me?"

"Turn it off!"

"You didn't have to throw it at me! Just hand it to me. Or matter of fact, do it yourself. It's actually quite easy. All you do is flip it down. See?" He asked as he demonstrated. "Easy as pie."

Bonnie breathed. "He was asking for a favor."

Damon looked at her from the corner of his eye then continued walking. "He did? Well, forget about it. Let's get you changed…and you may just want to take a shower…for reasons I won't mention." He stopped for a second to look back. "Let's just say you'll feel cleaner."

Bonnie realized what that meant ten seconds later. Then she gasped. "What? I'm going to have to…t-to um….get undressed?"

Damon didn't even look back as it hit him too. He thought what had hit her was what he had done last night…but not so.

And what she came up with was worse. Damn, a blush crept onto cheeks that weren't his.

"Please. Let's think about this from a mature level. You need to get clean, and you can't get in a f*cking shower with your clothes on." He resumed walking, walking even faster than before.

Damn her for making him think about it!

**Yes, I am very aware that Damon has cussed! I am very surprised. I think it was just because he was embarrassed and was angry that it made him/Bonnie blush. **

**Hehe. So funny. Upcoming, I'm going to have a little convo with the two. See how they'll react when they find out I know...among other things. lol! **

**Well, you know the drill. comment, critique, write a note about what you think! And if you review this chappie, of course, you'll be mentioned in the next chapter.**

**Well, Don't forget to do the poll!**

**And review! Or else! It's a threat! Now go! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!**

**~Kyeire~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know, I know, it's been a long time! I'm sorry! Three months is way too long! Didja miss me? Just playing.**

**But Hey, I was debating on whether to split this chapter up to Chapter 8 and 9, but decided to leave it as it is. **

**Thanks to these Eight lovlies for reviewing!**

**Lula6791  
****damvampsal21  
****Through The Trees  
****Nightgirl25  
****Pheonix of the Night  
****Lily CullenSalvatore  
****lastriot  
****Lola **

**I thank you guys for your support by reviewing!**

**To those who read my story, I also thank you guys too! (But I would love to read your reviews!)**

**Now! What you came here for!**

**Chapter 8(Enjoy!)**

Damon sighed. "Bonnie…" He rubbed his face. Well, Bonnie's face. "You're really making this very difficult. More difficult than it has to be."

"No!" Damon was amazed at how high his voice could get when Bonnie got nervous in his body. Of course, his voice would never go that high if he'd been in his own body. Right now, he was trying to get Bonnie to take a shower. "I won't!"

"Why the hell not? You're acting as though you've never seen a male body before. Cleaning one shouldn't be that different, right?" With every word that left his mouth, Bonnie's face(his own) grew another shade darker. "Come on, you can't be that much of a virgin!"

"Touching a male body and seeing one isn't the same!" She yelled, clutching the big hands in front of her, like she was trying to protect the body from something.

Damon sighed. Really, this was getting aggravating. "Can't you just treat the body as though it's your own?"

"Um yeah. It would work out fine if they had the same attributes." She said.

"Attributes? You mean a guy has a dick and a girl has a vagina?" He emphasized certain words.

Bonnie turned his face red once again. "Y-yeah. So that's why I can't…act like I'm cleaning my own body."

Damon slapped his(Bonnie's) face with his palm. Really, he didn't want to tell her the reason it'd be great to take a shower and freak her out, but she was asking for it. "Last night I fell asleep with a girl, which means you probably woke up next to her." Bonnie nodded. "Well, I used my attributes and she used hers. Know what that means?"

He didn't mean to, but he couldn't hold in the laugh that bubbled up. That face Bonnie made was hilarious. She'd made his eyes get so wide, you could see whites all the way around his onyx pupils. She'd let his jaw drop so far, he wondered if she'd unhinged it.

What was even more hilarious, was how fast she ran for the shower.

But she stopped just shy of entering the bathroom. "How about…if you wash me?"

Damon's laugh ended in coughs. "Wh-What! ?"

"Well, it is your body after all." She said. Damon had to take a few deep breaths to calm down. How naïve could she be?

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." He said.

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed. "Why not?"

"Do you know what happens when another person touches a male? The friction alone can make a male become aroused."

"Wahh!"

"Just close your eyes tight and hurry and wash. The faster you get in and hurry, the faster you can get it over with." Damon sat at a table pushed against an eggshell wall. "Now skedaddle. Hurry! Clean!"

And she did.

With a sigh of relief, Damon rested Bonnie's head on her hand. The girl could be so much of a hassle! He was glad to finally persuade her. It drove him crazy to see her walking around in his dirty body. It was like making her wear dirty clothes.

"Bonnie?" Damon froze at his brother's voice. "What are you doing here?"

Damon turned and faced him with a smile. "Stefan! How are you?"

"I'm good." The water started in the bathroom, and Stefan glanced at the closed door. Then realization hit him. "Did Damon blackmail you?"

What? Blackmail! Why would he blackmail Bonnie? He just smiled, "Uh, yeah."

Stefan shook his head. "Of course. Damon's always been like that, huh?" He took a seat across from Damon. "Always gets his way."

Damon had to keep his thoughts from coming out and put a smile on Bonnie's lips.

"You know, it's so funny. I invited him to your party." He put his hands up. "Don't get mad at me, but it's been a minute since I've seen him around, so I…y'no…hinted you were in town. Bonnie, that was years ago, can't you forgive him already?" Ah, so this is what that long intro was leading to. "I know he's a knucklehead, but can you give him another chance?"

Anger boiled. He couldn't stop himself from snapping. "No! Damon this, Damon that. Why does everyone just assume that Damon is-"

The water turned off abruptly in the bathroom, quickly snapping back the red film that had covered Damon's eyes. Shit. He had meant to hold his tongue. He really had.

Stefan looked a little surprised, but then his face was neutral again. "I understand. I won't ask again." He stood, digging his hands into his pockets. "Tell my brother when he gets out, I still need to talk to him."

The awkward silence followed even after Stefan left. A few minutes later, Bonnie came out, wrapped in his towel. The only thing is, She had his body covered from torso to legs. Like a girl.

He was about to say something, but then hit his forehead and sighed. "You're fully a girl, not even a cell in your body is tomboy."

*\ ~ /*

Stefan left the Salvatore house, hands still in pockets. His mind was in deep thought. When he had called his brother earlier, he had a feeling something was off. The way he readily agreed, not knowing what the request was. Then there was the small conversation he heard before the phone actually hung up. Bonnie was there. He didn't know what they were talking about, but Bonnie sounded aggravated. Which wasn't something new.

And then to come find that Bonnie was in the same house as Damon, with Damon in the shower! What was going on?

Stefan shook his head. No, he wasn't going to get involved in this one. Definitely not…

But oh, it sounded like something mysterious and fun. He couldn't back out from nice entertainment, could he?

**Haha. Stefan sounds like a troublemaker now. But will he find out their secret? Hmm...**

**Review!**

**~Kyeire~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey hey! I've returned. Bonnie and Damon mixed bodies return! Yeah, sorry for the more-than-half-a-year-disappearance...**

**Bonnie**

I was traumatized. I hadn't lied to Damon. It wasn't like I hadn't seen a body…it was just…looking down through my own eyes and not seeing 'the usual' and seeing and feeing no weight on my chest and this…thing hanging between my legs… you can't tell me you wouldn't be traumatized either…I mean it was large!

And so, to take my mind off of that horrifying image, I needed something strong enough to erase it…like a scary movie.

But why didn't I think about the most important fact? The part where scary movies paralyzed me with terror?

And all these events led to where I was now, not able to tear my eyes from the screen where a person was literally getting fried alive. God! Who would enjoy such a movie. An unladylike snort came from beside me, and looked over to see my body laughing…well, it was Damon in my body laughing, but it was still weird calling him Damon when he was in my body.

A scream from the TV caught my attention. I didn't want to, but it was like invisible hands took me by the chin and made me look. I regretted it as a weird looking ghost/monster pounced on one of the four remaining survivors. Blood splurted on the walls, and then a thud, and a head rolled into the camera's view. I screamed…or tried to. With the bass tone I was involuntarily stuck with, it sounded like a strangled high-pitched yell. Damon laughed next to me, making my once beautiful laugh into a dark, evil thing that sent shivers down my back. It was then that I realized that somewhere along the way, I had grabbed onto him out of fright.

I jumped away from my body, hiding my face in the couch. "Turn it off!" I yelled over the suspense music put on full blast. Had it been my idea to turn up the volume that high?

"What was that?" Damon asked.

"Turn off the movie!" I yelled louder, trying to make myself heard over another bloodcurdling scream. Damon just turned my smile into an wicked smirk. God, just looking at myself like this was like a nightmare! How was I going to sleep tonight? "Oh never mind, I will do it myself."

I got up as soon as the tantalizingly building music was at its peak, and cut off to foreshadowing silence. I hurried over to the entertainment center, and reached for the power off button, but I was too late. Now I was nearly part of the movie with how close my face was.

And the _DUN! _Followed by the whole TV consumed with a scene that almost had me retching. Someone's heart had been ripped from their chest, the blood spitting from his mouth and out of the gaping hole in his chest.

"Oh man! Did you see that! He's holding his heart!" Damon exclaimed. My voice blurting that only fueled my nightmare.

I fell to my knees, never getting the chance to turn off the system. I clapped both hands over my ears, rocking back and forth, shivering from head to toe. This was so terrifying.

It brought back unwanted memories. Unwanted thoughts. Unwanted feelings, this terror of mine.

"_Turnitoffturnitoffturnitoff."_I could hear the shake in the tenor voice I was using, couldn't do anything about it. Even with my eyes completely screwed shut, the images were there, and the darkness heightened my feelings.

This must've been what hell was like. I could never get this scared at any other place.

**Damon**

Her fear was a tangent thing. For once, I didn't think about her him my body. It was like I was seeing just her. In her own body crouched on the floor in front of the TV, rocking back and forth on her feet. Even from the couch, I could see her shaking.

"Bonnie?" I called out, but she didn't answer. I don't even think she heard me.

I walked over and completely switched off everything. The TV, DVD player, speakers…and yet she still sat crouched, rocking back and forth, still mumbling to turn it off. I don't think it was much of the movie that she wanted off, but the images glued to the insides of her tightly shut eyelids.

I sighed. She hadn't been this afraid of scary movies before…I wondered if it had become a problem after _that_ time. She had acted as though it wasn't that big of a deal…

I wondered if she blamed me for more than just that date.

Putting aside my thoughts, I bent down and lightly touched her shoulder. Only then did it occur to me again that she was using my body. It hadn't even occurred to me how she had made me look.

For once I could say that I was worried. The kind of worry that made you afraid.

"Bonnie?" I said her name again, squatting next to her, yet she wasn't aware of my presence at all. It wasn't until I pulled her into my fragile arms that she actually looked up at me with a startled expression. Then she sagged against me, her whole body shuddering. For once in my life I felt what a girl felt.

Not able to fully wrap your arms around his broad shoulders, but just being close, and the fact that you knew that you could provide even a little bit of comfort in his worst times, it was a settling feeling. One that explained a lot more than Play-Boy Damon had ever understood before. My heart grew warm instantly.

No wonder the millions of girls had always wanted to fall asleep in my arms, their tiny thin arms circling me.

"Damon…I wish things were back to the way they were before I left." I rubber her back still feeling the tremors run through the massive body.

"Yeah. Me too." I don't know how long we stayed like that, but the phone rang, making us jump in surprise. "Let me get that." I said, but all I did was look in the direction of the phone. I didn't want to move. I felt so comfortable right here. I didn't want it to end, but then Bonnie nudged me. I sighed, reluctantly letting my arms fall away from her shoulders and went to answer the still-ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, so you were over at the Salvatore house." My eyes grew wide.

"Grams!" I exclaimed. Bonnie started at the name, those dark eyes I was used to seeing only in the mirror instantly bored into me.

"Why yes it's your grandmother." I pointed to the phone, mouthing "she's on the phone." Her eyes got big.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked. Bonnie, or rather, I hadn't told the lady where I would be when I left this morning. The actual Bonnie rushed over to me, and put her ear near the phone so she could hear what Grams was saying.

"Well, you were with Damon earlier, right? I figured if you weren't there, he could still give me a lead to where you were." I should've known the old lady was wise. In fact, she was so wise, I almost wanted to tell her the situation we were in, but…bad idea. It was better to keep shut about everything until we knew more about this situation.

"Yeah." I replied simply, not knowing what to say.

"Well, little lady, I was just wondering whether you'd be coming home anytime…or were you staying at a friend's tonight?"

"Um, I was planning on staying at Dam-"

Bonnie shook her head frantically, mouthing quickly, "No!"

"Actually, I wasn't sure…" Bonnie picked up the pen and pad that always sat next to the phone and scribbled furiously as I tried to fill in the awkward silence. "Maybe I would go to Meredith's, or Elena's…" She practically threw the pad at me. I tried reading her chicken scratch, barely made out her note. "Or…I could just go home tonight. Yeah. That's what I'll do."

"Alright honey. When will you be home?"

"Ah, uh…soon?" I shrugged at Bonnie who glared at me. Man, were my eyes always so disconcerting?

"Okay, dinner will be waiting."

"Okay. Bye-bye."

"Goodbye."

And we hung up as the real Bonnie, not I, the pseudo-Bonnie, face-palming .

"What now?" I asked.

"I never say bye to Grams like that." She looked grumpy.

"How am I supposed to know? Besides, she didn't make a fuss about it." I said. "There, problem solved." I smiled, and Bonnie l looked at me.

Then she smiled. "I have a nice smile." She commented.

"Yeah, and you're ruining my wicked one with your sappy one." I rolled my eyes playfully and Bonnie laughed. I was genuinely relieved. It seemed the incident earlier wasn't on her mind much anymore. "Well now. Time to spend time with ol' Gramsie."

Bonnie looked instantly troubled. "Damon…"

"What? It's not like I'm going to give away our secret. It's better for no one to find out." I picked up the leather jacket I had worn out the McCullough house.

"Yeah." Bonnie agreed. "But…" She said and then was quiet for a minute as though she didn't know what to say. "Just be careful Damon." She finally said.

"I will." I walked to the door, reaching for the doorknob before a thought occurred to me. "Bonnie, do you have a license?"

"Ah…no…" I sighed.

"Do you even _know_ how to drive?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Um…just a little…not really…"

I sighed louder, dragging it out longer than the previous one. I couldn't believe what I was about to suggest. "I guess you're about to learn."

**So sorry. I know it's been so long since my last update on here, I've just been...focused on other stories. But this weekend(Thurs and Fri), I was travelling and had the opportunity to think. I've written this chappie, but it turned out so sad. Not the usual funny-ness.**

**I'm already working on the next chapter. It's already halfway finished. And I promise it's funny.**

**~Kyeire~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Sorry to those who reviewed chapter 8! I forgot to mention you! So thanks to these awesome guys who reviewed in either chapter 8 or 9!**

vampgurl2005  
Pheonix of the Night (Thanks for reviewing both!)  
Lula6791  
Mrsdaywalker  
damvampsal21  
BamonAddict  
jaybee1119  
TeenageVampyre  
Lily CullenSalvatore  
Valm  
Elisha  
babyA

**Thanks guys! So I'm trying to get back to updating this story! Thanks for staying with me! Thanks to the new readers! You guys are great!**

**Chapter 10**

"No!" "Brake!" "Gas!" "Gah! You're driving five miles an hour! People _walk _faster than this!" "This isn't a school zone! Drive faster!"

"DAMON! I CAN'T FOCUS WITH YOU YELLING IN MY EAR!" Bonnie finally snapped. She looked at him with frazzled eyes. He looked surprised.

Bonnie pulled over before Damon could say something like, "You're not even looking! The blind can't drive!" The car rang in silence.

When the car was safely in park, Bonnie rubbed the bridge of her nose, saying, "This is the reason I didn't learn to drive. My sister tried teaching me and did the same thing."

Damon was quiet for a few minutes before rubbing his face with a half laugh. Sorry. I didn't realize I was doing it. I've never let anyone else drive my car. It's nerve-wrecking."

Bonnie raised both eyebrows. "Ha! You're talking about nerve-wrecking?"

Damon laughed. "Touché." Both occupants sat quietly again, wondering when this nightmarish day was going to end. Then Damon spoke up. "Okay. Here's the plan. When I start yelling, you can hit me."

Bonnie was tempted by the thought of hitting Damon, but one thing stopped her. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're in my body. I'll be bruising my own body."

"Ah…" Damon hadn't thought of that. "Okay…then…you can hit my body."

"How's that gonna help. Hitting you is to get your attention. Plus, I'm in your body right now! I don't want to hit myself."

"Right." The car lapsed into silence. "Well." Damon opened his mouth. "We'll just settle for you yelling my name."

"Okay." Bonnie started the car. "Let's get this over with."

By the time they reached the McCullough house, Bonnie said Damon's name at least twenty times. Exhausted, Bonnie parked and turned off the car. "Finally!" She breathed.

Damon smiled. "Come on, it wasn't that bad." Bonnie shot him a look. "Okay, maybe it was."

Bonnie rested her head on the steering wheel. "So. Just lock yourself in the room. Grams usually doesn't mess with me when my door's locked."

"Without dinner?" Damon asked.

Bonnie lifter her head and shot him a bland look. "I'm being serious right now Damon."

"Okay okay…but I'm kind of hungry." Damon said, this time, he sounded genuinely surprised. Bonnie guessed it was because as a vamp, you didn't get hungry like that.

Bonnie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Eat. Then lock yourself up."

Damon chuckled. "Sounds like you're talking to dog."

Bonnie was too tired to rant, so she let out a sarcastic "Ha."

Damon chuckled as he got out. Bonnie was still telling him many things not to do before he closed the door. She rolled down the window and Damon put both thumbs up. "Don't worry. I'll be on my best behavior. I promise."

Bonnie paused in what she was going to say, and then her shoulders sagged. "Fine. I'll believe you."

With that, Damon walked into the McCullough house. Only when he was on the other side of the closed front door, and he heard the car start and back out did he realize Bonnie was driving away with his precious car. That alone worried him.

Cazzo.

"Bonnie, is that you?" Grams' voice floated to him from some other part of the house.

"Yes it's me Grams." He answered, hoping to be able to mimic Bonnie's attitude and way of talking. Damon was hoping that they would find the solution to their problem soon because it was exhausting keeping up a façade like this. Acting in front of Grams and Stefan was tiring enough without even acting in front of others.

"Oh good, I was just finishing up dinner. Come sit down at the dining table." Damon followed her voice to a very homey kitchen. The cabinets and counters were all polished oak wood. An island sat in the middle of the kitchen. Grams was at the electric stove, stirring something in a pot. She smiled when he entered. "Go on, sit down." She nodded towards the table Damon hadn't seen before off to the side of the kitchen underneath a small metal chandelier.

The food was served, and Damon took no time in digging in. He'd forgotten this feeling, of eating like this, nourishing himself this way. The food tasted so good to him. Unconsciously, Damon moaned. Grams chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying your meal."

Cheeks full, he cleared his throat before swallowing. "It's good. I haven't eaten all day."

Grams looked at Damon with wide eyes. "All day? Did you forget to eat or something?"

Damon scratched the back of Bonnie's head. "Uhhh. Something like that?" He answered sheepishly.

Grams chuckled. Damon took another bite of his food, but regretted it after Grams asked her next question.

"So, what do you think of Damon?"

Damon nearly coughed on his food, most of it spewing all over the place. He recovered and looked at Grams, trying to figure out how much this old lady knew. After a moment, he said "Didn't I tell you already?"

Grams looked a little surprised before settling back down, looking gentle as ever as she captured his left hand. "All you said was that you two weren't friends. You never told me what you thought of the young man."

Damon looked at Grams, trying to think about how Bonnie would respond to this. "Well..." He searched. How exactly did Bonnie see him in her eyes? "He's a Jackass" popped out. She'd called him that the last time he saw her two years ago.

Grams eyes got big, her face showed an expression of shock. "A...Jackass?"

Damon looked around. "Uh...yeah...?" He tried not to say it as though it was a question, but failed miserably.

"Why do you think...he's that?" Grams asked, still looking disbelieving.

"Um." Damon didn't know what to say, so he stood, taking his plate with him. "I'm finished. I'm going to my room."

If Bonnie had been beside him, she'd say, "This is precisely why I told you to go straight to my room!"

**Damon...Damon Damon Damon...when will you learn that Bonnie's always right?**

**Lol. **

**So...happy early valentine's day my lovelies. :D **

**~~Kyeire~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Behind the closed door of Bonnie's room, Damon sagged in relief. He'd gotten through dinner without Grams finding out. He wondered if he over did it by suddenly getting up like that.

He heard the phone ring downstairs, but paid no attention to it as he laid out on the twin-sized bed decorated in square patches of a myriad of different fabrics. His head landed softly on a fluffy pillow that was just right as it supported his—which was actually Bonnie's—head. "Ahhh. I'm exhausted."

Just as his eyes drifted shut, a knock on the door interrupted his rest. "Bon, there's a phone call for you." Gram's voice filtered through the locked door.

"Err, tell them I'm sleeping!" Damon said quickly.

"Are you sure? It's from Damon." Damon's eyes widened. Bonnie? But why would she call? Any way he looked at it, the phone call meant something was wrong. He shot out of bed, opened the door, grabbed the phone and closed the door again.

"What are you calling for? What happened?" He asked straight away.

"Damon!" He heard his own voice panicking on the other end.

"_Cazzo._ My car's ruined, isn't it?" The Italian curse word felt thick and foreign as Damon forced it to roll off of Bonnie's tongue.

There was a slight hesitation silence before he heard the response. "Well, that too, but that's not why I'm calling. Damon, I keep getting this ache in my stomach. It's like a stomachache, but more...weird. And my throat is really dry no matter how much water I drink. I even tried eating to see if that was the problem...do you have some kind of disease that I don't know about or-"

Damon said some illegible words, probably in Italian before he cut off Bonnie. "Hell no, I have no disease! I'm a frickin' vampire for crying out loud! It's because...well, you need to feed." He finished awkwardly.

"Feed? I ate, that didn't-"

"No, Cara, you need blood...well, my body does."

As his words registered, Bonnie gasped. "You mean I have to bite some unknown girl's neck and suck out her juices?"

Damon scrunched his nose in disgust at the way Bonnie described his daily feasting preference. "Well, not necessarily. I keep a couple of bags of blood in the cooler down in the basement. Just drink one of those. That should abate the ache you're feeling."

"D-d-drink it? I don't think I can!" Bonnie panicked, making voice sound high and squeaky.

Damon sighed and thought for a moment. "Well, do you want me to come over there? I could if you want me to-"

"But what about Grams?" Bonnie interrupted.

Damon hadn't thought that far yet. He looked wildly around. Like the solution was somewhere in the room...which, for this problem, ended up being what his eyes landed on. "I'll sneak out through the window. The door's locked."

Bonnie took a shaky breath and then replied, "Okay."

"Alright. See you in about twenty minutes." He hung up.

He started walking to the window until he thought it out a little more. He rushed to the bed and stuffed pillows under the blanket to make it look like someone was sleeping under them. Then he rushed to the light switch and turned it off.

Forgetting for a split second that he wasn't in his own body, Damon had relied on his vampire eyes to navigate him through the dark room, only to find himself sprawled out on the floor mere moments later.

He cursed himself and whatever dark object he'd tripped over as he got up, this time cautiously taking small steps until he reached the window.

He was about to open the window when a silhouette blocked out the little light streaming through the window. Damon, surprised, involuntarily clutched his chest. The silhouette opened the window from where it perched on Bonnie's outside window sill.

"Bonnie? What are you doing?"

Damon sighed in relief. It was Meredith. "Oh, it's just you."

**...**

**Yeah...I kinda fell off of VD for a while, and I can't promise you it won't happen again. I've been so busy with trying to finish my original stories, and majority of the time, I am on Wattpad, under the same username, writing my original stories, most of which are regular Slice Of Life High School Stories. **

**So a belated and an early apology for you guys. :/ **

**~Kyeire~**


End file.
